


Make You Feel So Good

by possiblypasta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, Gentle Sex, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is gender neutral, Sappy, alcohol mention, ben solo is Soft, this is so soft I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: Ben Solo had begun to blush and drop things around you, and one night after a few drinks at a resistance party, he boldly asked you to dance.... leading you both to sloppily making out before you can even make it all the way through the door to his quarters.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Make You Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut about a character that isn't an OC!!! I hope you enjoy!!!   
> Feel free to give my Twitter a follow over at @rozoonle

You stumbled into his room, sloppily kissing as he pushed the door closed and pinned you against it - Ben had been on the resistance base for so long now that he had become just another member of the resistance… until he had started to turn an endearing shade of red and drop something every time you came into a room. You had always found him to be quite handsome, and seeing pink tint his cheeks when you held eye contact or brushed hands sent a warm fluttery feeling to your stomach. And to your surprise tonight's party had gotten him to be a little bolder, Poe Dameron having handed him quite a few drinks. And one cheeky invitation to dance after another, you had ended up with his hand on the small of your back as you both giggled on the way to his room, not able to to keep your hands off one another.  
The door had hardly closed and he was pushing you against it. His tongue licked across your bottom lip as his hands found their way to your wrists, gently pinning them on either side of your head. You moaned into his mouth and you felt his whole body react, teeth catching your lip now. He pulled back from your kiss and looked at you "I.. I need… please" He was trembling, like he was holding himself back, his eyes roaming across your face and resting on your lips. "I've never…" his hands release your wrists, one dropping to your hip, pulling you closer to him, the other resting on the side of your face, his whole hand covering the curve of your cheek. You were transfixed as you watched his eyes flash as he drug his thumb across your bottom lip, taking in how much larger he was than you. Stars, you were so small.  
"I've never done this before but…" his eyes flicked up to yours, holding your gaze "you are so…" he places a kiss on your forehead "beautiful" he kisses your nose "and i want… to do things to you" and before you could answer, he leaned in and gently bit your neck, slotting his thigh between your legs. Suddenly remembering that you had use of your hands, you grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, moaning in his ear. The feeling of his thigh pressed in between your legs was delicious, and the swirl of his tongue on your neck made it all so much better.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good" he breathed as he trailed kisses over your collarbones. The sounds of your moans causing his bulge to tighten against his pants. "please… I… am I... allowed to...?" he whispered into your ear, the base of his voice sending shivers down your back despite his nervousness.  
"Oh stars yes, please"  
The sound that rumbles from his throat is like an animal, and before you can say another word, he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around him, a hand tangling in his hair. He captures your lips in a kiss again, this time with a hunger you hadn't felt from him before. You can feel his hands shaking as he lays you back on his bed, and he hovers above you, caging you beneath him.  
"Are… are you sure? " he asks, the hunger still in his eyes, but a tinge of fear in his words. Silently, you reach up and grab his hand, leading it to your chest. You move his fingers to brush over your nipples, causing you to gasp, and his eyes light up. His breath shakes, eyes not moving from the look of your hard nipples under your thin shirt.  
"please, Ben. I want you to touch me" and again, you see his eyes flash.  
"fuck…" he growls, as he eagerly starts to slide his hands under your shirt. His calloused fingers find their way to your nipples, pinching and kneading, and you let out a long moan.  
Your sounds are all he can concentrate on. _Stars, is he making you feel this good? with his own hands. So small beneath him, hair a mess and mouth slightly open, looking up at him like he held all the power… and he did. He held all the power._  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good" he said, voice slightly shaking as his hands continued to pinch and pull, sending waves of pleasure through you.  
His hands felt so good, and you wanted more, wanted to feel his skin on yours, so you grabbed at your shirt, pulling it over your head. He leaned back for a moment, taking you in, and then pulled his own shirt off, revealing his broad chest, long scars laid across him, and you had to resist the urge to reach up and trail your fingers over them. He saw your eyes looking him over and his hands dropped to try and cover his torso "i- I'm - these are from a different time...you all are so kind i-" you sat up and looped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss you, his chest flush against yours, warm like a campfire. A few moments passed, both of you lost in the tenderness of your kiss. You could still feel the tenseness of his shoulders, and you combed your fingers through his hair. Once his shoulders relaxed, you broke the kiss and pulled back, watching as his eyes took a beat longer to flutter open.  
"Ben Solo, I know who you are." you cupped a hand on his jaw, and slid it down to the pink scars on his chest "and I know what you've done..." the soft healed skin felt good under your fingertips. "but I know you're a good man." you let your hand rest over his heart, feeling the strength of its steady beating. "and I would love it," you looked back and forth between both of your bare chests "if you continued with your plan to fuck me"  
With that his eyes widened, as if just fully realizing that he was hovering above you, both of you half naked, your body so small beneath him. A hum vibrated from somewhere deep in his chest as his fingers found their way to your hip, hooking into the band of your pants. Your joined breathing was the only sound in the room as he slowly unbuttoned your pants, his large hand pressed into the mattress next to you to support him. You wiggled a bit as he worked the pants off your legs, finally dropping them to the floor, leaving you bare, but for the plain black underwear covering you. His eyes trailed down your body, his large form still havering over you. The look that flashed over his eyes before lingered this time, an intense concentration mixed with awe.  
" **move** " he said, not giving you time to actually move, instead simply lifting you up and placing you back against the pillows, the smell of him surrounding you as your head sank back. He was on top of you again, his hair tickling as he lowered his head to kiss your chest. His plush lips ghosted over your nipples and you sucked air in. The low rumble of a laugh escaped Ben, and he looked up at you, catching your eye before gently licking your erect nipple. His nose trails across your chest as he moves to your other nipple, one hand moving to gently roll where his lips had just been.  
At this point you were moaning so loud that you were sure that people would be able to hear it from all the way across the base, but you didn't care, Ben's lips were on you and nothing else mattered. His lips left your nipple with a soft pop but his kisses continued down to your belly, his hands roaming all over your soft skin. His fingers were shaking not with nerves, but with _need_ as he slowly ran them up and down your lips through the fabric. You were mewling with want, one hand gripping the sheets, and the other gripping his bicep.  
"I'm going to take these off" he said, his thumbs already hooking into the band of your underwear. He looked you in the eyes and raised an eyebrow, and you eagerly nodded your head, and a sigh left you as he pulled them off, tossing them to the side. His eyes lay transfixed on your center as he licked his plush lips, sending a shiver up your spine. "Tell me when it feels good" he said, and without a moment's hesitation, his fingers were spreading you open, his eyes even more focused on you than before. "fuck. you're so wet"  
His fingers slowly caressed through your folds, and you were gripping the sheets again with both hands. He swirled them everywhere except over the place you wanted them most. But you couldn't say anything from the sheer bliss of it all, only able to moan and buck your hips.  
"seems like it feels good, huh?" he said softly, his tone drenched in awe.  
"fuck, Ben, yes"  
And without so much as a moment's warning, he positioned his face right over your exposed core, and gave you a quick smirk before licking right over your sweetest spot. It felt like lightning running up your body as he licked at your clit, his tongue working marvels. He was so gentle at first, slowly feeling his way around, but after a few minutes of listening out for your sharpest gasps and deepest moans, he had found where you liked his tongue the best. Soon you felt the ball of pleasure tighten in your stomach and you gasped "Ben I- fuck" His lips wrapped around your bud "If you keep going-" his tongue swirled through your folds, flicking up to your clit "I'm gonna cum" His eyes met yours and he smirked against you, his tongue slowing to an aching pace, and finally he lifted his head from you.  
"I want to make you cum." he said softly, yet the intensity of his voice sent a pang up your body.  
"please.." you whine.  
His hands slide up your legs and hitch them up and over his shoulders as he leans back in, running his fingers back through your folds, wetting them.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise" and he slowly slides a finger into you, and god, you feel full already. Bliss overtakes you and your eyes flutter and roll back, as his tongue lightly flicks at your clit, his finger barely starting to curl. Everything feels so good and you feel your legs begin to shake, one hand tangled in Ben's soft locks. He finds a steady rhythm, pulsing against that one wonderful place inside you, the sensations almost too much. And right when you feel like you can't take anymore, Ben Solo begins to hum against your clit. The feeling in your stomach unfurls, and the waves of pleasure seem to last forever, but leave all too soon.  
You finally slump back, your body buzzing and limp.  
Ben raises his head and looks up at you, wiping a hand across his lips with a wide toothy grin on his face, and you give him a small weak smile back, the warm afterglow still at it's peak. He clambers up next to you, pulling you to lay your head on his chest.  
"Just give me a bit and I'll be good to, ya know," you slide a hand over the bulge in his pants with a cheeky smirk "make you feel good too"  
Ben turns a bright shade of red. "I - I, I think you should just rest for now. I'll be okay." he said with a gentle smile, his fingers carding through your hair. You could tell he was nervous. Obviously he had listened to _someone _explain how to make another person feel good, but perhaps he wasn't ready to let that attention be turned on him yet.__  
"alright, Solo... But I'll be waiting" you tried to wink and hold a straight face, and a beat passed before you both burst out in a fit of giggles.  
He sighed, and wiggled his shoulders back, cozing down into the pillows, his strong arms pulling you closer. So with your head perfectly nestled into the crook of his neck, you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
